


My Eyes Closed

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	My Eyes Closed

You will never

Have all the things I save you from my day

Or smile to hear me singing while I work

I used to

 

I will wither

As quickly as a one-day lily fades 

The slightest hue of passion in your eyes 

I love so 

 

I will be here 

Where lovers find a thousand ways to sin

I watch us not-quite-dancing in my mind

My eyes closed


End file.
